


Isolation

by Celyan



Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [41]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan
Summary: Q is captured.
Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813132
Kudos: 12





	Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Angst prompt table’s prompt ‘isolation’.

It’s not the lack of human contact that Q finds the hardest to bear in his forced isolation, nor is it the darkness surrounding everything, it’s that his cats aren’t there with him. He misses the way they sleep curled up on his lap and how they purr when he scratches them behind the ear. 

Sometimes, he could swear he hears their familiar footsteps approaching him in the darkness, and feels the gentle brush of silky fur against his cheek. It’s comforting, even if it’s only his imagination. 

Sometimes, the cats are meowing at him. 

And sometimes, he meows back.


End file.
